2006-09-19 ECW
The September 19, 2006 Edition of ECW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's ECW brand, took place on September 19, 2006. Episode Summary King Booker and Queen Sharmell backstage Early in the night, King Booker and Queen Sharmell arrived at the arena in a sleek limo and were greeted by ECW's self-proclaimed "Messiah," Paul Heyman. A respectful Heyman humbly kissed his majesty's hand and informed King Booker that Heyman and his private security force would escort the royal couple during their ECW visit. Throughout the evening, King Booker met a slew of Extremists and Vixens including Balls Mahoney, the F.B.I., Trinity, CM Punk and others—but perhaps the most critical encounter was with none other than R…V…D. 6-Man Tag Team Match Three ECW Originals met a trio of newly bred Extremists as Sabu, Sandman and Tommy Dreamer faced Mike Knox, Matt Striker and Test in a Six-Man Tag Match. Following weeks of listening to Striker in his classroom, Sandman looked to finally get his hands on Striker in the argyle Extremist's first ECW match. In a rugged, truly physical contest, the size and strength advantage of Test and Knox—paired with the craftiness of the former school teacher—proved to be a formidable alliance against the Originals. Moments into the match, Test and Knox double-teamed Dreamer on the outside and as Sandman came to his aid, Striker charged at his adversary and knocked Sandman off the apron to floor. Due to the hard fall, Sandman was helped up and escorted out of the arena by officials—making it a handicap situation with the ECW Originals at the disadvantage. Sabu and Dreamer withstood the illegal double- and triple-team tactics of their opponents, ultimately fighting back until Test shoved the referee into the ropes to cause Sabu to slip. The referee disqualified Test and his teammates and an irate Test exploded toward Sabu with a big boot, continuing the attack. The two Originals were on the receiving end of a post-match attack until an injured Sandman fought through the pain in his body and limped his way back to the ring, wildly swinging his cane and battering Knox and Test with it. Striker—who injured Sandman earlier—was able to escape Sandman's attack and though the ECW Originals stood together, an anguished and frustrated Sandman once again did not get his hands on the former school teacher. How long can Striker avoid Sandman? RVD challenges King Booker Despite Heyman's efforts to keep the two apart, the imperial World Heavyweight Champion was met by RVD who was both unaffected by and heedless of the King's crown. Van Dam told King Booker that he was looking for some competition in Worcester, Mass. and the King—incensed by RVD's audacity—obliged the Extremist's request. Moments later, both competitors battled on RVD's own turf in King Booker's first-ever Extreme Rules Match. Kevin Thorn vs Balls Mahoney Also on ECW on Sci Fi, Balls Mahoney had an opportunity to clash with the bizarre Kevin Thorn after weeks of stalking from both Thorn and his seductive succubus, Ariel. This time, Mahoney came prepared with ECW Original Francine in her first ECW on Sci Fi appearance to counteract Thorn's vampiress. After several minutes of fierce competition, Ariel tripped Mahoney as he ran into the ropes. This interference caused Francine to confront Ariel and the two engaged in an Extreme catfight outside the ring. As the Vixens tussled, Mahoney looked on, perched from the second rope; Thorn snuck up behind Balls and dropped him with the Crucifix for the win. CM Punk vs Shannon Moore The Six-Man Tag Match wouldn't be the last time Knox appeared on ECW on Sci Fi. Later in the night, CM Punk defeated "The Reject" Shannon Moore by submission for the second week in a row. During the match, Knox's girlfriend, Kelly Kelly stood in the entranceway to watch the straightedge Extremist in action. Knox wasn't happy the week before to find out that Kelly is a fan of Punk and wasn't any more pleased this week when he came out to escort Kelly to the locker room area. Will Kelly be forced to abandon her adoration for another Extremist? Will this be the last time Kelly gets to watch CM Punk in action? King Booker vs RVD RVD brought the fight to King Booker, landing several high impact aerial moves on SmackDown's royalty. His majesty—who was visibly disgusted by the vocal, unruly ECW fans—returned the attack by slingshotting RVD into a steel chair nestled in the corner. After delivering an unprecedented royal Spinaroonie, King Booker proved to be out his element as he lost control of the hardcore match and Van Dam was able to drop the King with a Five-Star Frog Splash. Suddenly, as RVD went for the pin, he was attacked by Hardcore Holly who blasted Van Dam with a chair and vicious Alabama Slam. A grinning Holly exited the ring as King Booker finished his opponent with a Scissor Kick that forced RVD's head directly into the chair that lay on the mat. After getting the win, the triumphant King celebrated as Holly returned and stood over RVD's fallen and beaten body. Results * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Sabu, The Sandman & Tommy Dreamer def. Matt Striker, Mike Knox (w/ Kelly Kelly) & Test by DQ (11:18) * Singles Match: Kevin Thorn (w/ Ariel) def. Balls Mahoney (w/ Francine) (1:58) * Singles Match: CM Punk def. Shannon Moore (3:06); Kelly Kelly came out to watch the bout until Mike Knox dragged her to the back. * Extreme Rules Match: King Booker (w/ Queen Sharmell) defeated Rob Van Dam (8:36) Notes * Francine's official debut. Category:2006 television episodes Category:ECW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sharmell Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Ariel Category:Episodes featuring Francine Category:Trinity